The Evil Within Poetry
by The Golden Aubade
Summary: [Poetry and monologues based on The Evil Within.] Every character has a voice within. One filled with poetry and rhyme and rhythm and reason with which we think and feel. There is a syncopation to the subconscious, it's a natural instinct to have empathy and reason. That is the key to surviving- adapt to the mind, not the environment. (NEW TEW2 POEMS)
1. For Once, There Was Something

_**Sebastian witnesses another crucial detail in the past of the STEM entity known as Ruvik. For once, in a brief moment, he sees something familiar.**_

* * *

 **For Once, There Was Something**

Pain is often felt in the heart

And seen through the eyes-

As is the the case with many feelings.

When slight quivers of a voice seem like cries,

In a single fragment of any dealings

Or in this case the sonorous buzz that achieves the start

Of crimson droplets emulating flies.

The one thing he had craved the most

In every particle of the ghost. 

In our minds death is the only law.

But what I saw in the burning barn

With flames that have always had us both at a draw-

The way of horror in which he knelt

Beside the girl on the scorched ground

Was proof of that little suspicion I felt.

I know what I saw


	2. The Helianthus Family

_**Ha! The sun. Don't make me laugh. What is the greatest star in the sky to my beloved Laura? It just doesn't compare.**_

* * *

 **The Helianthus Family**

I often wonder why they were named sunflowers-

I know for what _._ I know _where_. I know _how_.

I know approximately when.

But they were just scratching the surface then,

As opposed

to what mankind knows now.

Based on the way it's poetry empowers,

I hypothesize

that something about the way the star

Warms the world that makes us who we are

And guides us across the azure skies

May have something to do

With why we chose the sun.

My evidence- plain to see.

My reasoning inspired by someone, who

Is very clearly far more bright and free.

My dear Laura, they are named for you.


	3. Birds Near the Lake

**_The dock creaked precariously underneath Sebastian's feet, although he hardly noticed. The beacon on the lighthouse in the distance disappeared briefly, scanning the mountains beyond before falling again upon him. Something told him he should probably avoid it, but he still did not take his eyes away._**

 **Birds Near the Lake**

The moon is rising just opposite

To the water vast.

The light floods by- I'm drawn to it

And every single time it passed,

I feel something within gone,

Swept away like dust,

Without which I can't carry on,

Something is missing, but _what?_

Cackles from the hellish birds

Are hollow and opaque.

Their ghastly songs are always heard

In the village by the lake.


	4. Joseph Lost

_**Joseph turns again- and every time it feels as if it will be the last.**_

* * *

 **Joseph Lost**

Again my blood runs cold- faster this time.

And mercy becomes the last thing on my mind.

What we crave, what we fear, just ends up making us blind.

Uncaring, indifferent, ideal.

With all untamed fury, I'm unconfined

By law or by heart- I do not feel.

Presented with raw power almost unreal.

Until the clockwork unwinds,

And the numbness is repealed.

Well, now my heart is dead-

And tears unshed

Have given me a sense of dread

That lingers darkly in my head.

So many apologies left unsaid

Have taken an irreversible toll

Of hope hanging by a thread

On this broken soul.


	5. A Lullaby for Lily

_**Since today is Lily's birthday, the 18th of July, I decided to post a lullaby dedicated to her.**_

* * *

 **Lullaby for Lily**

Once, not so long ago

There was a headstrong sun,

With a mind of passion,

His head was in the clouds, although

He was heated in temper, and action.

However, he would dare not compete,

With the moon. She was the one-

Beauty was only part of a whole.

She was stronger than concrete-

And had silver in her soul.

Who on Earth would have guessed

That there was a streak of fate,

Sudden as lightning from above?

Past the danger and distress,

Day and Night had found love.

To which there is an ironic pain,

And one evening, they were walking late,

The two were passing by the pond,

Flowers bent by the wind and rain,

Save for the lilies, for which she seemed fond.

Untouched by the harsh tempest-

While the field weighed by dew.

The lilies stood lovely and strong.

And after the storm pauses to rest,

I think back to this song.

For all these years I spent in gloom,

Knowing that I've lost you,

I can't help but sadly smile

Whenever the spring lilies bloom,

And the storm stops for a while.

* * *

 _ **There will be plenty of poems on the way with a variety of characters and themes, as well as some monologues as they are completed. Next up will be a poem**_ _ **featuring**_ _ **Juli. Let me know what you think about my work in the comments- I'm dying for**_ _ **criticism to help improve my work.**_


	6. I Rebel

_**Juli Kidman faces off against the Administrator of MOBIUS.**_

* * *

 **I Rebel**

I'm sick of running.

I can't be afraid-

They said they "saved" me

And now I am betrayed.

There must be some way

To get myself free.

Well, I may be standing alone

Against an ultimate evil-

But I've got a slingshot and a stone,

All I've got left is what I know.

So let's see how this goes.

This world is a nightmare,

It can't be real

I'd like to believe it, but you're right there.

What is it I'm fighting for?

I've never felt so empowered before.

I'm not afraid of you any more!

* * *

 ** _I do have monologues in progress, despite stalled work. It's been a long time since I've used FanFiction's interface, and it's a little foreign to me. I'm trying to figure out if there is a way for me to separate stanzas, but I may leave the poems as they are._**


	7. A Crossbow and a Question (Monologue)

_**[**_ _ **Monologue] A Crossbow and a Question**_

There isn't really a way I could begin to find a way to ask this…

When _you_ asked me, "Are you alright?" I knew you meant it, but I also knew that you were really saying, "I'm here for you."

You always seemed to know how to get to me. You'd pick up on every glance, every shift in my posture, every edge in my voice, however slight. You'd ask an entirely new question, with subtext so powerful I couldn't hope to dodge it. I'd reply, disinterested, and you'd procure that same undercurrent of concern- and every time it would surprise me.

You just _knew… a_ lthough I think at times you felt terrible because there was nothing you could do. I really don't blame you for that. It wasn't your burden to bear. You tried _so hard_ to get through to me, even though I would never hesitate. I'd exhibit no restraint- I'd obsess and expend and I'd drain you, but you stood by me anyway. I hated it at first- I though all I wanted was to be left alone. I just wanted to detach and stop feeling so much pain.

As time went on, I still loathed that sudden lull in the conversation, and the solemn look you'd give me, dead in the face, asking that _same damned, unanswerable question,_ but I didn't want you to stop. You were the only constant in my life. You were all I had left. So every day I would resolve your concerns and be done with it. I'm well aware that you didn't believe me, that was why you kept asking. I didn't know why that was at first, but I came to realize what you really meant.

It began to rise in all you said to me- even in everything you did for me. I went from recognizing it only when it surfaced to thinking about it constantly... Thinking about the endless chain of _why's_ and _hows. Why would he want me to know that? Why would he do this for me? How could I be doing this to him?_

Once, you asked me a different question. "Is this what it felt like?"

It had me pinned to a stone wall with a bolt- it was pure agony. I couldn't even answer the question you had for me every day, how could I help you here? What did you mean, then, Joseph? What was the subtext? Was I supposed to let you down? Was I supposed to pick up on something? God, I know I'm a detective, but I can't help you if you don't let me.

Now It's my turn, with the same powerful undertone that you deliver- I ask you:

Are you okay?

 _I'm here for you._

* * *

 **Here it is, the first monologue! I'm really anxious to do poems about newer characters ( _coughcoughStefanocoughcough_ ) but I feel it's a bit premature... I really can't wait! I have a few more works I'm trying to finish. Let me know what you think about my poems. Don't be shy! I'd love some feedback, good or bad. I'll have out either a poem about The Keeper, Leslie, or Myra next. Stay tuned!**


	8. (TEW2) Burning Down the Altar

**NOTICE: All chapters based on the new game will be marked as such, so you can skip ahead as you like. If you haven't played/ seen the second game, you might not understand the context of these poems or you might just get plain SPOILERS.**

* * *

 **Burning Down the Altar**

Sacred Threshold,

Hallowed ground.

Pathways Unfold,

Lost is found.

Prove your worth

With quick desire.

Fire-scorched earth,

Rusted barbed wire.

Find your way home

To summon the ghost,

Then face alone,

what you fear most.


	9. (TEW2) Appreciate the Art

**Appreciate the Art**

On every rose

There is a thorn.

And god only knows

The barbs they adorn.

 _My careless hand was shredded apart._

 _Appreciate the art._

What do you suppose

Those eager teeth warn?

What forces oppose

Such beauty unborn?

 _Will I ever find love on my part?_

 _Appreciate the art._

There is blazing glory in being reborn.

A firebird in repose,

No need of fear, no need to mourn,

And no limit to what one can compose.

 _My soul was hell-bound from the start._

 _Appreciate the art._

For so long I've sworn

That pain was a part of how life goes.

And, art in truest form,

Was the same in the path that I chose.

 _Its left me in the vacuum of my heart._

 _Appreciate the art._


End file.
